crowsxworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanazawa Saburou
Hanazawa Saburou AKA Zetton is a former student of Suzuran All-Boys High School. Winner of his generation's First Year War by beating Hideyoshi. He Later challenged and was defeated by his middle school senior and Crows main protagonist Bouya Harumichi. After Bouya left Suzuran,Zetton was recognized as the school's strongest man,unfortunately he was defeated In his second year by the first year Hanaki Guriko ,thus ending his reign. Regardless of this loss, He is still considered to be one of the greatest men in Suzuran's history. Second owner of the Bullshit Buckle worn and secretly passed down by Bouya Harumichi,which Zetton later passed on to Guriko. One of the The Four Kings in his generation, consisting of himself, King Joe of Housen, Nakajima Shinsuke of the Kurotaki Alliance, and Kousei of the Front of Armament. Zetton would go on to graduate, with plans to later return to Suzuran after becoming a teacher. 'History' 'Middle School' He went to Kikyou middle school with Bouya Harumichi and was said to be the closest person to him in the school. When Hanazawa was in middle school he beat his middle school gym teacher who the students called Ultraman earning himself the nickname Zetton. He is later seen with Bouya listening to a couple of fellow students tell bouya that they got into a fight with another middle school and if he could fight for them. Bouya yells at them and he and Zetton leave. Later after the school go to war with each other the other students are whining that Bouya won't fight for them and that he may be sacred, which makes zetton made and he yells at them calling the cowards and embarrassing. He later goes to talk to Bouya and tells him about what happens and how he yelled at the others for whining so much. Bouya tells him that he is going to Hattou Mid to settle the fight. Zetton calls him insane for going their alone. They both go and Zetton was nervous at first but by the time they got their he had settled down and felt like they could win just the two of them. They were completely surrounded and he watch Bouya fight Hattou Mids boss Kawaji Hideo. When Bouya won he told Zetton to get ready to run because all the Hattou guys would be mad that their boss was defeated. Later after Bouya came back from his suspension he and Zetton are talking on the roof then Bouya leaves the school. 'Suzurans Freshmen War' Zetton is first seen in Suzuran when Akutsu sees him surround by a group of second years. When Aktsu comes comes back he see's that all the second years were beaten up. He is seen later by Aktsu when he is crouching over Sagawa making Akutsu think he stabbed him. He follows a screaming Aktsu to the rooftop to tell Aktsu and the rest of the people up their that he didn't stab him. Bouya hears the screaming and looks at what is happening and instantly recognizes Zetton. Bouya Tells the rest of his friends of how Zetton got his nickname. Zetton tells Bouya that he will fight in the Freshmen War and that he will stop the other freshmen from reaching him. Bouya tells him that he leaves it up to him. When he is leaving he is stopped by Hiromi, who asks him that if he wins the Freshmen war will he fight Harumichi. He thinks about it and then tells him no. He defeats the strongest freshmen is class F Aikawa. Days later he, Iwashiro Gunji, and Hideyoshi met each other accidently in the bathroom where they discuss how they will end the Freshmen war. Hideyoshi calls him Bouya dog and tells him that they won't lose to him which make zetton mad. On a Saturday acouple of days later he fight Hideyoshi to determine the winneer of the Freshmen War. Hideyoshi and Zetton had a back and forth fight and ultimitly Zetton wins. He tells Iwashiro who was the witness for the fight to give him the six buttons that make him the winner of the Freshmen war. He told a stunned Iwashiro that he is not a dog. 'Fight with Bouya' After winning the freshmen war and missing a day of school he went to the roof to challenge Bouya. He insulted Bouya which prevented Bouya from fight calmly and giving the advantage to Zetton. Hearing encouragement from the crowd that had gather to watch the fight he got the feeling that he could beat Bouya. He thought he had him with a kick but bouya caught his kick and punched hard which sent him flying and knocked him out. After the fight he became more loyal to Harumichi. Category:Characters